


Always

by clare009



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to The Angels Take Manhattan (spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Doctor Who and I'm not making money from writing fanfiction.

“Amy, what is that?” Rory had just come through the front door, setting his medical bag down on the table in the entryway, to find his wife holding a large brown envelope. The look on her face was a mixture of fragility and strength, hesitation and determined resolve.

“I found it on the front step when I came in.” 

He watched as she turned the parcel over and examined it. Her hands were starting to show her age. He couldn’t believe they’d been here for ten years already. “Where are the boys?” 

“Sophia took them to the park. She promised to bring them back by supper.”

Rory nodded. He walked over and put a gentle hand to stop his wife from fidgeting with the twine that was tied around the parcel. “Then I think we should open it, don’t you?”

“Look at the stamps. It’s been around the world twice and god knows where else.”

“You know what it is.” She let out a tiny sigh, the only verbalization she’d give to denote the life they’d lost prior to the one they’d gained. “We always knew it would find its way to us.”

She hesitated for a second, and then began to tear through the packaging with her nails. Once she was done, the frail brown paper was in shreds and the the manuscript stood pristine midst the carnage. “Melody,” Amy said in a whisper. “There are two letters - one for each of us.”

Rory snatched his quickly and shoved into his pocket. 

Amy gave him a glance. “You’re not going to read it?”

“Later,” he said. “Because once I’ve read it, it will always be the last thing she ever said to me, and I can never go back.”

“Then we’ll wait until the time is right, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

She picked up her envelope and something fluttered to the floor. Bending down, Amy retrieved a note scrawled on a square of yellow paper. Rory leaned over her shoulder to have a look. “What is it?”

Amy had gone completely still. “It’s in the Doctor’s handwriting. An address… I think. Is it a message? Maybe he’s saying he can meet us there. We can see him again.”

Frowning, Rory took it from her proffered hand. “There’s a date. 1969.”

He felt the slump in her shoulders. “That’s still a long time from now.”

“But we know we’ll be around then. We know when we die.” He turned the note around to find a further inscription on the back in the Doctor’s cramped handwriting. “Amy… it’s not for him. When he said he couldn’t see you again, he meant it. But look—” 

> _My beloved Ponds. This is my last gift to you. She’s going to be scared and confused and very, very afraid—she’s just regenerated for the first time. And whatever you do, keep her timeline intact. She’ll need to be in Leadworth when the time is right, and you can’t go with her, because it’s too risky for you to leave New York. I trust you to do the right thing._
> 
> _Always._
> 
> _Your Son-In-Law._


End file.
